


Conflict of Interests

by JT_Sins



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, Dress up sex, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JT_Sins/pseuds/JT_Sins
Summary: Officer Reyes is very serious about his job.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arikakun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/gifts).



The weather was really nice today. The sun was out and shining, the wind felt cool against your skin as it rushed past you as you were running. The smell of the woods was crisp against your nose, the sound of the birds chirping surrounded you. Your legs were getting tired and you were struggling to breathe from all the running. You tried breathing exercises, but that wasn’t helping. You couldn’t stop running to take a breather though, or else they would catch up to you. Looking back, you still saw him still hot on your tail.

 

Officer Reyes.

 

Officer Reyes had an intimidating smirk on his face, like he was chasing down his prey. Damn him and his physical fitness because it looks like he hasn’t even started to break a sweat, and then there you were. You were struggling to breathe, your legs hurt like hell from running for so long, and you were sweating heavily.

 

Shit. Shit. Shit.

 

Looking back was a mistake, it caused you to slow your pace and not see the root in front of you. By the time you looked forward again, it was too late and the next thing you know, you were taking a nosedive to the ground. You groaned, the fall knocked the wind out of you and you were still trying to catch your breath. You saw a shadow appear in front of you, along with Officer Reye’s shoes. Looking up slowly, he was standing above you, legs spread apart, arms crossed. His eyes had a mischievous glint to go along with that wolfish smile of his.

 

You were terrified, but at the same time oddly aroused. Officer Reyes wasn’t too bad looking and that uniform didn’t help either. It was a standard, black uniform with a tie and badge. The shirt fit a little too tight on him, you could see how it was stretching at the seams. It looked like if he flexed, the entire shirt would just get torn to pieces. His muscled arms were more prominent from the way he was crossing them. The pants hugged his ass just right and showed off his thick thighs.

 

You yelped as he pulled you up with those strong arms of his and pushed you against a tree. You groaned, “Hey, you can be a little gentl-” You were cut off when you felt him growl in your ear. You could feel it vibrating throughout your entire body. You shivered, your arousal was growing at such a simple action. You shifted uncomfortably, only for him to press up against you harder. You could feel something hard rubbing up against your back.

 

“Looks like I caught you, little Fox. I should punish you for running away from us like that, I just wanted to question you about the store manager’s accusations that you shoplifted.” Officer Reyes was flush against your back, his mouth was right against your ear. His voice sent shivers down your spine. You could hear the mischief in his tone. You were shocked, but at the same time you felt your arousal grow, “What are you doing to do about it?” You grinned, you shouldn’t have been playing with fire, but he was just too delicious to pass up.

 

“Well first, I’m going to have to search you to be sure you don’t have any weapons on you. Hands against the tree, any funny business and I will use force on you.” He stepped back to allow you to slowly lift your arms place them against the tree. “Spread ‘em, little fox.” You snickered a bit, but complied, making sure to wiggle your hips suggestively at him. 

 

He started at your side, running them down the length of your torso. He brought his hands back up again and brought them towards the front of your body. He gave your breasts a squeeze and kneaded them. He chuckled, “Seems like you aren’t hiding anything up here, but you’re not off the hook yet.” He brought his hands back around and squatted down so he could search your pants. He gave a quick pat to check your pant legs before getting up again. His hands roamed towards the back of your body, before he grabbed your ass. 

 

You giggled before it quickly turned into a squeak when one of his hands made its way to the front of your body to the waistband of your pants. “I’m going to have to search inside your pants to be sure you’re not hiding something in there.” He made quick work of the button and zipper, his big hand dipped into your pants, and past your panties. Before you knew it, two of his thick fingers rubbed your clit. The suddenness of the action, caused your knees to buckle. His other arm came around to catch you and pull you to his body. He chuckled in your ear as his fingers went to work. Rubbing in circles and occasionally scraping against your clit.

 

You felt that familiar bubbling feeling in your stomach, like a dam about to burst. You were a moaning mess and as you came close to cumming, he stopped and pulled his hands out of your pants. You whined at him, you were so close, why did he stop. He had a grin on his face, “Looks like you weren’t hiding anything in here, I’m going to have to take you downtown now for an interrogation.” Your face flushed, you had forgotten that you were in trouble and that was how you ended up here in the first place. “Hands behind your back, little fox.” You sighed and complied, he cuffed you and lead you back to his cruiser.

 

The entire way back to his cruiser, you teased him by swaying your hips just a little bit more than you usually would and you would occasionally look back at him to give him a little smirk. You could’ve sworn he growled a bit under his breathe. At the cruiser, you stopped to give him one last seductive smile. That was enough to break him, he quickly opened the door and pushed you in. You yelped falling onto your stomach in the backseat, you couldn’t catch yourself because your arms were stuck behind your back. 

 

“You wanted to play that dangerous game, so I’m going to show you the consequences.” 

 

You used your legs to push your lower body up, “What are you going to do about it, Officer?” You felt his hand make contact with your ass. You gasped from the sting, but it wasn’t something that was unwelcome. You wiggled your ass at him to tease him more, which worked, because it just egged him on. He took his big hands and pulled down your pants and panties. He growled.

 

“Voy a follarte hasta que no puedas recordar tu nombre.”  
You didn’t know what that meant, but oh did it do something to you. You heard the sound of metal clinking against metal and then the sound of a zipper. You tried to turn your head to look at him but he quickly pulled your hips up and prodded his thick head against your entrance. He purposefully missed so that it would scrape against your sensitive clit. You whined and pushed back against him, trying to get him to stop teasing you.

 

“Tell me what you want, Guapa.”

 

“Stop teasing me, and fuck me already.”

 

He chuckled, before pulling away and quickly burying himself to the hilt into your slick heat. You both groaned from the new sensation, you have never felt so full. He started off with a slow pace, occasionally groaning something in Spanish. You were starting to get impatient, it felt good, but you wanted more. You wanted him to use you like a toy. Manhandle you. You squeezed around him and bucked your hips.

 

“Ahh. Harder, Papi!”

 

Hearing you call him Papi spurred him on. He sped up the movement of his hips, thrusting into you harder and harder. The grip he had on your hips as he fucked you into the backseat of the cruiser was bruising, but you didn’t care. Plus it was the only thing holding you up while you were face down into the cushion. He angled his hips, so that he could hit your g-spot. All you could hear was skin slapping against skin, the cruiser rocking, and the sounds of your moans getting progressively louder. You tried biting down on your lip to muffle it, only for him to spank you again.

 

“Don’t hide your sounds from me, hermosa. I want to hear them all.”

 

You started to get on your toes to help him hit harder on your g-spot, one of the hands he used to hold you up was moving around your body to toy with your engorged clit with his calloused fingers. You felt your body clench down on him, causing him to groan and become more aggressive with his ministrations. 

 

“Tu me vuelves loca, querida.”

 

Officer Reyes’ thrusts were getting sloppier and you felt his hard cock twitch inside you. He was getting close and so were you. You purposefully clenched and started grinding against him. You could hear him curse under his breath. “Oh god, guapa. I’m going to fill you with my cum.” He sped up his hips again, the slapping of your skin getting louder in your ears. His calloused fingers rolled your clit between them. You cried out in pleasure. You felt your face and ears get warm, as you came. Your heat pulsing around Reyes as you rode out your climax. Reyes gave a few more sloppy thrusts before burying himself deep into your heat and spilling inside.

 

Officer Reyes pulled out and started to clean himself up to look presentable. Your body dropped to lay on the backseat, exhausted. He whistled as he watched you, lay there limp, his cum leaking out of your body and onto the seats. He went up to you, pulled you out of the car, and uncuffed you. You pulled up your pants and panties, not fully caring about the mess. You gave him a grin and wrapped your arms around his neck to give him a passionate kiss.

 

“So did you have as much fun as I did, Gabe?”

 

He gave a genuine laugh, “Yeah, I’ll admit it was fun. I’m glad you talked me into this. Dressing up is kind of fun, maybe next time you can dress up for me, guapa.”

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

“Hey, Jack! Here’s your keys. Thanks for letting me borrow your cruiser for a few hours.” Gabriel tossed the keys to his old friend Jack with a wolfish grin on his face. Jack looked like he wanted to ask why his friend needed to borrow it, but decided against it. Knowing Gabe it was for something freaky and he did NOT want to know. “Yeah, yeah. Just don’t tell anybody or I could lose my job.” Gabe gave another smile to Jack.

 

“Of course, I won’t say a thing. Now get back to your job, Officer Morrison.”


End file.
